


You Win

by GallifreyanDork



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s08e12 Death in Heaven, Reminiscing, s8ep12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanDork/pseuds/GallifreyanDork
Summary: Death In Heaven angst.





	You Win

“ You win.”

The words fell defeated off his tongue, usually sharp as a tack, quick with a scathing remark, now dull and complacent. Those two words. They meant so little and so much.

_ I love you, you're right, I'm sorry. _

He took a deep breath. Considering saying the words one more time in Gallifreyan. Just to hear her reply. To hear those lilting syllables drift towards him and fill his ears with their melodic language... for the last time. He raised the device in his hand. The words on the tip of his tongue. And then she was gone.


End file.
